


This Is For You

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Officiality Technicality [2]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Gen, Hanging, It Gets Worse, Killing, Mentioned suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up in a dark place and must make a big decision...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is For You

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry this is hilarious! X3

~This Is For You~

-SongFic-

Song: [Love Song For A Vampire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWzKjXhbPtU)

Harry couldn’t remember the last thing he did for a moment. He looked around, his mind aching and pounding in his skull. He groaned and felt a pulling on his arms. He tried to move, but found himself immobile. He soon was woken up enough to know that he was in trouble. He cursed under his breath and looked around. He was in a dimly lit room of metal, some sort of room in a factory.

The place was dirty and dark, Harry seeing that he was bound firmly to a chair. He coughed and pulled on his binds more. He then heard a scratching and squeaking of a tape recorder rewinding before a dark voice was also heard.

“You’re here for a reason.” It said, “You weren’t invited to the party, so this is where you have to be.”

_Come into these arms again_

_And lay your body down_

_The rhythm of this trembling heart_

_Is beating like a drum_

Harry didn’t understand. He pulled more, saying, “Untie me, I don’t know why I’m here.”

The voice was not impressed and said, “Harry, I’m going to let you go. And once I do, you have a very big choice to make.”

Harry didn't like the sound of this, but he needed to get out of here. He felt that he was willing to do just about anything. He nodded and said, “Alright.”

He then felt the binds loosen and he was able to get free. He sighed and got up, trying to steady himself. He looked around and saw a single door that was closed. He quickly headed over and twisted the handle, sighing in relief when it opened. He pushed it all the way open and walked in. The room was pitch black before a dim yellow light turned on. The redhead gasped. Manny and Robin. He let out a slight whimper as he saw the state of the closest people to him. Bloody and bruised. They were in a different room, a wall between them, a big window there to see them. Harry ran over and pounded on the glass, seeing that they were both on little metal landings above a floor out of view. The two were forced to stand on the shaky metal slats with nooses around their necks and gagged tightly, only a few feet away from each other. They had their hands tied behind their backs. Someone had beaten them badly before putting them here. They were barely awake at the moment, the only thing keeping them up was a loose bind around their torsos.

_It beats for you - It bleeds for you_

_It knows not how it sounds_

_For it is the drum of drums_

_It is the song of songs…_

Harry was shaking violently as he tried to break through the glass. But then a small bright light came on each side of him. Pictures. Their pictures. How did their captor get these?! They were pictures of the trio, one of them hugging in front of the house. Another was a nice portrait, and other ones like when they went to the beach. Harry felt a stab of fear deep in his heart. Just then Robin and Manny opened their eyes more to see Harry behind the glass. Harry was forced to watch his friends slowly see what was happening and then frantically try to get free. Harry held a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming as he heard his friends muffled ones.

_Once I had the rarest rose_

_That ever deigned to bloom._

_Cruel winter chilled the bud_

_And stole my flower too soon._

Harry then yelled, “What do you want from me?!” To the dark voice.

He then heard it reply with, “Your decision. You must choose which one will live.”

Harry wanted to scream at this. No, he couldn’t just pick! He said, “What if I just don’t pick?” The voice chuckled, saying, “Then they’ll be tortured until you pick. See those handles?” Harry looked over and saw on each side of the wall there were metal handles. He nodded, the voice continuing, “They are connected to chains that are keeping the leather binds around their torsos. Once I let the slats drop, you’ll have to pull on those to keep them from asphyxiation.”

Harry shivered at Manny and Robin’s whimpers and cries through the cloth gags. He then gasped as the landings began to slide into the wall. If he didn’t grab the handles, they would both die right then.

_Oh loneliness - oh hopelessness_

_To search the ends of time_

_For there is in all the world_

_No greater love than mine._

Harry was quick to lunge to the left and grab the handle, pulling it. This kept Manny secure. Now he pulled and had to pull all of the weight of Manny as he headed to the other side. He grunted and grabbed the other handle, pulling it firmly so Robin may live. Now the slats of metal were gone and Harry was basically holding Manny up from a pit by his waist with only his left arm, and Robin with the right. He shivered and stood in the middle now, holding on with all of his might as he trembled in his boots. He was panting and holding back his tears as he held them shakily. He was keeping them alive and he had adrenaline to thank. He then felt his grip slip. Fuck. The red mittens he always wore were disturbing his hold on the handles. He had to act fast, so he started to pull more and get the handles around his elbows as he shakily started removing the mittens. Robin and Manny both began whimpering, the binds going too tight now, squeezing them. Harry made shushing sounds, panting lightly. There was a thing in the window so they could hear each other. This means that they heard the man explain that one of them had to die. Robin panted and looked over at Manny. How could someone do this to a innocent child? He himself was only 15 and Harry was just at the age of 19. This was twisted and evil.

_Love, oh love, oh love..._

_Still falls the rain... (still falls the rain)_

_Love, oh love, oh, love..._

_Still falls the night..._

_Love, oh love, oh love..._

_Be mine forever.... (be mine forever)_

_Love, oh love, oh love...._

Robin’s mouth was dry as he tried to get Harry’s attention. Harry looked at him with panicking eyes. He then gestured his head to Manny, wanting him to be the survivor. Harry let out a pathetic sound at this, shaking his head. Manny was whimpering and sobbing, scared and confused. He hurt all over. Harry had a better grip with his mittens off, but this was weighing on him. His palms were sweaty but he couldn’t give up or let go. His eyes were watery as he tried to keep his family up. He glanced at the illuminated pictures, knowing that they’d never be able to go back to those times. He couldn’t hold them here forever and they all knew this. Robin tried to lower his gag and beg Harry to rest and let him go. He wanted Manny to live. Robin sobbed, closing his eyes tightly to rid them of his tears before opening them again. He was honestly terrified of death. And this death would be horrific. Harry wanted to know why this was happening and said, “Wh-Why are you doing this!?”

The voice answered with, “Because you chose suicide over your own friends.” Harry’s blood ran cold at this answer. He then felt tears slip and stream. It was true. So many times he had locked himself away with depression and suicidal thoughts that he wasn’t there for Robin and Manny at times. And mentally he had committed suicide. It was wrong. It was terrible. But he couldn’t help it. And now he knew it was all his fault.

_Love, oh love, oh love..._

_Still falls the rain... (still falls the rain)_

_Love, oh love, oh, love..._

_Still falls the night..._

_Love, oh love, oh love..._

_Be mine forever.... (be mine forever)_

_Love, oh love, oh love...._

He whimpered and whispered, “I-I’m sorry, Robin. M-Manny…” Manny of course didn’t truly understand, just wanting to be free and with his big brothers again. Robin nodded sternly to show that he didn’t care if it was supposedly Harry’s fault. They were in this mess together and they all knew that in the end, Harry would keep them safe… Safe. Harry had a moment of realization. This wasn’t Tony and Paige. They all knew this already. That meant… True death was at hand. Death. Safety. Those two words began to bend and swirl into one in Harry’s mind. Harry’s breathing pattern picked up as he said, “Robin, you’ll both be safe now.” Robin’s eyes widened as he understood what Harry was saying. He shook his head as he let out muffled protest. No, he couldn’t kill them both. Robin shook his head more and screamed, trying to beg Harry not to kill Manny. Harry saw this and felt himself breaking. He couldn’t do this to Robin. He nodded, tears in his eyes as his arms weakened more. He said, “R-Robin… I love you. Thank you for being the best friend I could have ever had. You’re my family.” Robin was shaking violently, trying not to show his fear as he exchanged a ‘love you too’. Harry couldn’t hold on anymore and cringed, his fingers slipping. Robin instantly plummeted a few inches before the rope stopped him, starting to strangle him. Harry didn’t have a moment to mourn, hearing something that shocked him to his very core. A rattling sound permitted from the handle that kept Manny up. The chain was loosening.

**The chains were attached. No, there was only one big chain.**

Harry gasped and screamed, “NO DON’T!” But it was too late. Manny plummeted as well, kicking his legs. Harry screamed and ran to the window and pounded as hard as he could. He made loud shrieks of terror and desperation as he watched them kick and struggle. Robin saw Manny hanging as well and screamed weakly, pulling on his binds to save the child. Harry wailed and clawed at the glass nails scraping painfully against the structure of it until they bled. He didn’t mean it. He didn’t mean to kill them.

_Let me be the only one_

_To keep you from the cold_

_Now the floor of heaven's lain_

_With stars of brightest gold_

Harry’s face was soaked in his own tears, hair matted to it with sweat. Manny of course was the first to still, no longer able to bear the extreme lack of oxygen. Robin soon couldn’t take it either and passed out before presumably dying. Harry screamed and bawled, sinking to his knees, the window now above him. He shook violently as he tried to grab onto the wall. His friends were dead, and there wasn’t anything he could’ve done about it. He didn’t have either of them. He was all alone now, his body wracking with miserable sobs. He gripped the wall and slowly, shakily started to lift himself, looking in through the glass. Robin and Manny were both hanging by their necks, blood dripping from their mouths and wounds. He tried to scream, but all that came out as a shaky, terrified moan. Eyes wide, he got up, panting as he saw all of the pictures once more. He sobbed and meekly began backing up, hands to his chest as he frantically looked around the room. His back hit a door, making him turn. He thought it was the exit and hesitantly opened the door, not knowing if he even wanted to leave. But it wasn’t a way out. At least not the kind Harry was thinking. It was a plain closet. Nothing irregular about it. Except for the chair and noose hanging from the ceiling. The same chair and rope that Harry had been tied with when he had woken up. Harry closed his eyes, holding his breath for a moment in reminisce. He then opened them, barring a dead, emotionless expression. He sternly gripped the back of the chair to steady himself as he harshly planted his right foot onto the seat of the creaky chair.

_They shine for you - they shine for you_

_They burn for all to see_

_Come into these arms again_

_And set this spirit… free._

 

The End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> XD I lied, this is not funny!


End file.
